Deathlius Loss'end
is a godly neutral warrior minion from the Classic set. He is one of the rarest cards in the game, and one of the most expensive to craft. Obtaining Deathlius is obtainable by buying Classic card packs. In order to craft his more rarer versions, you will need Shard Dust and to beat some quests. Stats Strategy Deathlius acts as a brutal Finisher. He possesses an overwhelming ability that allows him to fight any minion in the game if they possess the same health stat. This makes him a dangerous threat even if his damage is lowered. In decks, Deathlius becomes more and more dangerous the more health he has. Due to his Ironwilled, he never takes damage when he declares an attack, which makes his passive much more dangerous. On top of it, when he Enrages he now does Overkill damage which affects the enemy hero. Due to the passives he carries, the only way to counter him is to Silence him immediately or do a lot of damage. 'Passive' Deathlius' passive may seem odd at first but easy to understand. Here are some examples: 'Fighting a minion with less health than Deathlius' If Deathlius fights a minion with less health - (let's say it has 14, and Deathlius has 15) Deathlius' passive will activate, and his damage will turn to 15 (equal to Deathlius' health) and destroy the minion, destroying it. 'Fighting a minion with more health than Deathlius' If Deathlius fights a minion with more health (let's say it was Ancieus Uredos, a 12/16), Deathlius' passive won't activate, dealing 12 damage (or more if his damage is higher) and Ancieus will be a 12/4. However, Deathlius won't be reduced to a 12/3 because of his passive. It is also wise to know that Deathlius' passive also works against heroes, if the enemy hero has 15 health, and Deathlius is still a 12/15, his passive will activate, dealing 15 damage, destroying the hero and winning the match. 'Cards' *Playing as a Priest, you can use Rising Spirit to double Deathlius' health. Doing this twice can result in a 1-hit KO against the enemy hero. *Warrior players can use Shield Toss with Iron to Blood on Deathlius (assuming their hero has a lot of armor) to turn Deathlius into an immediate threat. *If you play as a Shaman, you can use Infusion of Elemental Lords to give Deathlius high amounts of health (and damage) for every Sprite you summoned, the only problem is that you have to deal with a Wrath of (5), and Deathlius is destroyed at the end of the turn. Quotes Summon *This is the end. 'Attack' *Heaven or hell! 'Effect activates' *Deathlius laughs sinisterly* 'Death' *Hello, Death... Lore Deathlius is the lord of Death'kul and the overlord of the Deathpool Legion. Known as a warrior with an undying will, Deathlius has experienced multiple adversities such as witnessing his parents die in flames, breaking out of multiple jails, and defeating horrors beyond comprehension. After he was saved by adventurers from Esquire, Deathlius has revowed himself to never be weak again and destroy the Shard of the Sun and his mortal enemies. Trivia *Deathlius is tied with Tylious to have the most "abilities" of any card text, having 5 (Rush, Defiant, Ironwilled, Fearless, Enrage). *His ability that matches opponent's health is a nod to the fact that Deathlius' willpower has been known to defeat considerably tougher opponents. *Deathlius was originally a 7/12/15, but became a 9/12/15 due to being regarded as "OP". *Deathlius is tied with Tylious as being the most expensive Godly card to craft with Shard Dust. Notes *...